


Unsaid Things

by Kamitsure



Series: Bolin's Love [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamitsure/pseuds/Kamitsure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Bolin struggle with tabooed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As he made his way home, Bolin sighed, shaking his head. He was thinking about everything that was happening. He had been rejected by Korra, who was, along with Asami, although maybe not alongside exactly but contesting, for the chance to get at his brother, Mako. Mako was so perfect, all the ladies had always preferred him. 

It was true, though. He was perfect; he was tall, he was fit and toned, more like carved, and his cool attitude sided with his fiery passion, his eyes that could smelt metal without the power of his element. His dark, thick hair that just seemed like it needed to be grabbed.

But Bolin knew better. What stupid thoughts! He wasn't allowed to think that sort of thing about his brother, let alone have such attractions. He should be chasing after Korra and Asami, that’d be more appropriate.

At the same time, he couldn't help it. With the small sack of food that he bought for the flat under his hefty arms, he relished in the thought of being with Mako. He couldn’t think about anyone else, and he didn’t think he wanted to. When people chided him for being single, and prophesied about his future family with a beautiful girl and children, he’d remember what he wanted from Mako and hit the polarity of sadness for the day.

Lately, he’d been on that side of the spectrum. He would fantasize, and the fantasies would run deep in his nerves that he could almost actually feel them. He’d hope that Mako would make the first move. He’d plan to insinuate something in normal conversation, the slightest thing, and of course his subconscious would take over and drag him into some dark thought of what Mako might respond with--nothing good.

And these day dreams would hinder his practice. He’d forget the real world for a second, and be winded by something that he could’ve easily blocked. Mako would sigh, and shake his head, and continue with the rigor. Today, Mako had blown his top off.

“What are you doing, Bolin?!” He shouted, putting his hands down as if he was throwing something to the ground. Bolin was startled, so he just stuttered. Mako frowned a nasty frown and said, “Yeah,” mocking Bolin’s light voice, “I d-don’t know, well you need to get your head in the game or we’re going to lose this match tonight and you’re gonna pay for it!”

Bolin forced himself to clear his head. Mako frightened him, and he didn’t really want to face his wrath anymore than that. The match tonight...he was terrified. His mind took him to a place where he didn’t want to go, a place that depicted Mako’s reaction if they lost. He tripped, and the contents of the sack flew everywhere.,

Mako grunted, and dropped to his knees quickly to pick up the mess. He was clearly embarrassed, and Bolin scuttled to hurry the clean of it up, and he gulped when he knew that almost half the items in it were lost. Mako grabbed the back of his shirt to lift him up, and wouldn’t look him in the eye the whole way home.

When they got inside, Mako shook his head and walked over to the window to look down at the street, as he sometimes did. Bolin’s face grew red, and he hurried over to the counter. Once all the right food was in their right places, he rested his hands on the counter and hung his head, thinking about the match with much worry.

“Are you okay, Bo?” he heard, and the warmth left his face. He loved how Mako called him that. he sometimes wished he didn’t, though, like right now. Bolin said, “Naw, not really.”

“Why?” The response was quick and blunt, but Bolin thought he heard a twinge of care in it. What he wanted. He longed for more.

“I don’t know...I can’t concentrate lately.” Bolin confessed. He hoped this conversation would head in that direction, and when Mako said, now quizzically, “Why is that?” he closed his eyes. 

Mako reached around him to pick one of the fruits. Bolin’s heart raced, and he met eyes with the firebender. His brother’s eye were a bright gold. Brilliant. He said, “Just thinking about a lot of things a lot, that’s all,” he tried being cool. 

Mako took a deep bite of the hard fruit, his brow furrowing. He chewed, and when he swallowed-Bolin watched his Adams apple rise and fall-he said, “Alright...” with the same, confused face. He walked away and Bolin mentally wiped his forehead of sweat. Phew. Got out of that one. 

\- - -

It was getting late, and they were getting ready to go. Bolin was about to exit the open door, but a slender arm slid beneath his and shut the door. Bolin spun around as Mako took a step back, saying, “Alright, what is up, Bolin?” loudly.

“What do you mean-”

“What do I mean? What do I mean-I mean you not speaking at all for the past week, that’s what I meant!” Mako was loud. Bolin knew he cared but it was a bit much. He looked at his feet.

“Bo?” Mako took a step forward. Bolin didn't really want that, but...He had to do this. He took a deep breath, then said, “You really wanna know why?”

“Yes.”

Bolin looked up, and when their eyes met in the dim light from the outside, he made the quick move that would change everything. He reached up as he moved closer, and held his brother’s face as he forced his lips to meet Mako’s. As soon as he did it, he regretted it. Everything in his life had seemed to build up to this, this coming out and outbreak of feelings.

Mako grunted, and Bolin swore their lips swerved together for a second before Mako realized what had happened. Maybe he was being delusional, only believing what he wanted to. The firebenders hands flew up, glowing, and the burning palms seared the back of Bolin’s hands. Bolin yelped as he pulled back. Mako looked at his little, little in all senses of the word, brother, scowling. He furiously wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said, “We have a match to get to,” before stepping around the earthbender and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The match started and Bolin was thinking of the locker room for the three of them. Mako had refused to say a word, not even to Hasook, who shook it off as a bad mood. And that's exactly what Bolin had put him in. He felt so guilty, though he hoped the bad mood would fuel Mako for the match so they could win. After his little stunt, Bolin was pretty sure that Mako would do some serious damage.

But he thought about it for too long; a combination attack of a couple of earth discs and a spurt of water threw him back a level. Mako scoffed and they continued. 

Not to mention, Bolin had burned hands. He'd forgotten about them, rerunning the whole situation in his head, what he did, what he should've done, what he could've done. But all he was was made of mistakes. He knew he'd cost the Fire Ferrets the match. 

As soon as he actually tried bending, it hurt, the arching of his hands, the lifting and the throwing. The whole time he was fighting back tears, because the last thing he wanted was to seem weak to his teammates. 

The whole match didn't go down well. Bolin was constantly bringing the team down with his failure to bend quickly and efficiently, and eventually the other team easily was easily able to drive the men off the side of the arena, and won. 

Bolin was in tears as he got up from the water onto the platform, he could tell the difference because his tears weren't frigid. Mako shoved past him and Hasook and practically jogged to the locker room. 

Bolin made sure he dragged his feet, and Hasook knew the drill. Hasook would hurry out of the place and out of the way of Mako. Bolin's brother could get pretty angry after a lost match, and not to mention he wasn't stupid and could sniff something in the presence of the brothers that day.

By the time Bolin got there, he was half expecting to meet Mako and deal with him. But it was empty. Thankful, he quickly changed and rushed out of there. The cold air stung his face and he couldn't cry anymore. Pabu warmed his neck, and he was glad for that. In fact, Bolin made himself forget the events of that night for the walk home. 

But when he got to the door, there was no way that he was going to be able to choke the heart strangling thoughts back, so he let them flood in as he stepped in. The lights were out, so Mako must be in the loft, already asleep. Bolin didn't even want to think about going up there, so he plopped down on the couch, staring at the sky and drifting off to sleep.

When he awoke, Mako was down, eating his breakfast, his back to the earthbender. Bolin rubbed his eyes and stood up. Usually he shuffled in the morning, feeling a little heavy, but today he made sure to be alert, and heads his footsteps light and soundless. He avoided looking at his brother as he got his own food, a simple bowl of noodles. As it was cooking, Mako said, "You cost us the match, Bolin."

He knew his brother was serious when he didn't use the nickname that he gave to him. Bolin sighed and said, "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Bo," (he used it!) "Now we have to cut back on food until next match, since you so wonderfully lost all of our buy, which would be two weeks away. Nice timing!" He faked a tone of cheeriness and it crushed Bolin inside.

All he wanted to do was be happy with his brother, and make his brother happy. It wasn't going to be easy, especially now that he had kissed him. What was he thinking? He screwed it up, they would've been fine if he had never even had those thoughts.

Bolin was beginning to loathe himself for the whole thing. He laughed a short laugh as he began eating the noodles at the counter. Mako asked, "you think this is funny?"

Bolin shook his head, "Not laughing at that."

"What are you laughing at then?" Mako rolled his eyes. Bolin shook his head. He'd laugh his way out of these thoughts. What a fool. Stupid. Idiotic. Any synonyms for the words, most of them would be applicable.

Mako stood to put the bowl in the sink, and Bolin still avoided him. But Mako stopped short when he saw his brothers hands. They were red, the skin shiny. "Aww, Bo, I'm sorry," he said, grabbing them to study them more.

Bolin lifted his gaze, noodles hanging from his mouth. It might be a comical sight so he quickly ate them. When his eyes met the fire benders, he forgot his aim to change, and knew why he originally loved his brother, and past a brotherly love, and how it would never be easy not to. Bolin decided it was something in his eyes that captivated people; Korra and Asami. Him. 

Bolin pulled his hands back and pushed the unfinished bowl of noodles away. "I'm going for a walk," Bolin stepped away.

Mako stared at the bowl, confused because his brother was always eating and never left something not completely devoured. He said, "Bo!" stopping his brother, "I really am sorry..."

"Yeah, sure," Bolin sighed as he swept out the door and closed it behind him. Mako kept his gaze after him and finally brought it down when his vision of Bolin was cut off by the building he turned the corner of. "I'm sorry I acted on impulse."

He turned around and wiped his hands, "Sorry that I acted on impulse," he began eating the noodles his brother left with a blank expression, "and not how I wanted to."


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin visited the temple, so he was greeted by the three children of Tenzin before he could meet up with Korra. They entertained him while he waited, and when she came down he laughed. She was pretty, but she was nothing in comparison to his brother. 

But he remembered why he liked her when she spoke. She had a sort of commanding attitude and rebellious way about things, and she was just as crazy as she was aloof. He said, "Hey, Avatar!"

"Hello, peasant," she grunted. She probably just woke up, and Bolin was a little sorry for it. But he was glad to see her, especially with last nights craziness. She stepped beside him and they took a walk. "How'd the match go?" She asked.

Bolin smiled weakly as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight of the morning. "Uhhh...not so well. We tried, but we lost..." when she punched him in the arm he said quickly, "We went down fighting!"

"Sure you did," she joked, but when she saw his serious face, she said, "I'm sorry bro."

And that was all he was to her; a bro. A friend, perhaps a close friend if anything more. He knew that it was doomed from the start, and at this point, he was okay with that. He was still a little upset over Mako, and he knew he'd be on edge for a while, but he'd get over it. Right? Maybe he needed to move out...they were growing up, they couldn't be together forever. This was the real world, two brothers don't fall in love and live their lives out together. 

Korra said, "you're pretty quiet today." And when she nudged him, he said, "oh, yeah, I guess. I'll be okay..." She just stared at him. "Really, I'll be fine. Just give it time..."

"What happened? You're so weird today!" Korra frowned, and Bolin knew he had to save himself from this. He was so defensive...But he guessed that was all right for a guy who was in love with his brother. It's not like people could know...Mako shouldn't even know. 

"I don't know, the match just got to me. We never do that bad-" 

"Exactly, but why?" She probed. He stared at her incredulously. At least she knew how to get serious when she knew she needed to be. For a friend. A bro.

"I've been distracted and...me and Mako fought, that's all," he explained.

"Over what?" 

"You know how to pry, Korra," he scowled and she just kept looking at him. So he said, "something stupid!"

"What happened, did you guys make up?" She looked out at the ocean now as they leaned on the railing. 

Bolin thought she asked if they made out. Preposterous! He answered, "No!" As if it really was the question. Korra was startled, so he corrected himself when he realized what she actually asked, "No, I sort of just walked out this morning."

"Well that's not going to fix anything..." She rolled her eyes, "You guys are brothers, you're not supposed to fight, you need to talk to him about it..."

He just wanted to laugh at her because she had no clue what was actually up. No, Bolin could not just "talk to his brother" about it. They did kiss! What was to be said about that? He was pretty sure Mako understood exactly what came behind the kiss. 

But maybe not completely. Mako would never understand how much Bolin wanted him. He'd never get the urge, the painful longing, the irk nagging in the back of his mind like the worst toothache, that he always wanted to kiss him and be kissed back, to hold him and be held back. How he'd always looked up to him, and longed for the days when they were younger and the fire bender would hold him close and warm him with the fire he could produced. 

He thought every once in awhile that maybe his subconscious took all those nights spent together too far, that it all just stemmed from a weak mind latching onto his older brother because he was there, and as he grew older, an idol grew into an crush, and then something much more, as he learned about love. 

Or maybe it was spontaneous; he often tried to remember his first romantic thought of his brother, and always assumed it was around when they first started pro bending and he saw his brother fighting alongside him. 

Korra snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hello? Hellloooo??" He came back to the present and she was exasperated, obviously from trying to get his attention. 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, almost a whisper. He was looking out at the rippling waves. Korra said, "You gotta go make things right. With Mako. He's your brother."

"Yeah I know..." He said to the air, not really to Korra. She shook her head, "Bolin, go! Goooooooo!"

She left, probably to go train her airbending with Tenzin, and Bolin stayed on the railing for a bit. Finally, he decided to get back, and talk to his brother. They needed to. Bolin knew he'd go crazy if they didn't.

When he closed the door behind him, Mako was sitting on the couch, his head back and feet up on the table. He awoke when Bolin came in. Rubbing his eyes as he stood, Mako took a deep breathe and stretched. 

"Hi, Bo."


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin said, "Oh, so now you're gonna be nice to me?" It was half serious, and Mako was completely surprised because Bolin wasn't this sassy unless he was angry. He couldn't tell if the earth bender was angry right now. Hesitating, he said, "Uh, yeah, I feel bad for, you know, burning your hands so that you can't bend!"

Bolin looked at his hands. He meant to see if Korra could fix that with her water bending, but he completely forgot. He looked back up and said, "yeah, I guess you're right."

It was silent, and for the time being, Bolin could not bring himself to mention the kiss. It might set Mako off, or even set him off. He was too scared of the consequences and too upset to want to deal with them. Mako walked over, and his little brother noticed that his hair was slicked back and he was wearing a nice coat and shirt, his scarf tied differently than usual. Of course. This meant he was seeing Asami; always had to impress the girl...

Mako said, "Alright, well I'm going to-"

"Lunch with Asami, should've known," Bolin said under his breathe, but his brother still heard it. As Mako was putting on his coat he said, "What was that?" 

"Nothing, go have lunch with your girlfriend," Bolin hissed. He was surprising himself with this behavior. Well, it's all Makos fault; he was such a jerk and it was getting on the boy's nerves. Mako smiled oddly and said, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend," triumphantly.

As he departed, Bolin stopped him, appalled at the words that came out of his mouth: "When are we gonna talk about what happened before the match?" He had said it in an almost monotone voice that expressed the utmost seriousness of his words.

"What are you talking about, nothing happened...We ate, and I accidentally burned your fingers, then we went to the match and lost."

Bolin's heart sank. So this is how Mako's going to deal with the whole thing? Pretend like it didn't happen? That was going to have some repercussions on him, he was sure. But still, it hurt because now Bolin knew he didn't return the feelings. It was over. 

Mako interrupted his thoughts, "There's really nothing to talk about," before whipping around and weaving through the bustling street. Bolin sighed, and watched him go. Pabu crawled up on his shoulder, "Where have you been, little guy?"

Pabu responded with the usual squeaks that no one but the earth bender could translate. He laughed and said, "You left me high and dry there Pabu..." Pabu squeaked and rubbed the side of Bolin's face in apology. He scratched the fire ferrets head and said, "Aw, it's alright."

Bolin's figure fell. The situation had gone awry. His feelings, so strong and passionate that they had consumed the majority of his everyday life, had been wiped away by a simple "what are you talking about". He wanted to cry, but then again he didn't. His chest felt empty, like it was going to cave in, and he almost wanted for it to, so he could get over it all. Mako, you jerk. 

His fists clenched, and when the skin tightened he let go and cried out a tiny whimper of pain. He'd need to fix that...he called Pabu up and left himself in search of aid. He decided to see Korra first.

When he got there, she was training in the windmills, flipping this way and that, her dark hair gliding along behind her. He smiled lightly at her, so she blushed and crumpled as a fan smacked her in the jaw. She had to flip this way and that to get out to talk, and it was a little funny because now she was all messed up, and got hit a few times.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Could you...heal these?" Bolin held up his hands and revealed the reddened skin. She wasn't too surprised, seeing as his brother was a firebender. She shrugged and said, "I've never really tried..."

She took them and inspected them with her rough hands. Bolin liked the touch of her cold skin, but not right now. Not with his burnt hands. Not with his feelings for Mako. She continued, "Well, you're back quick...you guys make up?"

"No, he just kind of avoided it..." Bolin muttered, biting his lip. Korra eyed him a little suspiciously. Rolling her eyes, she said, "What a little baby... he can get over it!" and laughed a bit. Bolin faked a smile, and they sat, and Korra took some water from the ocean and was constantly trying to heal the burns. It wasn't working, and the salt was irritating Bolin. 

She gave up, fuming, and said, "Hey I got training to do, I'll catch ya later!" And hurried off. Bolin laughed; she was funny when she was angry, for some reason. He stood, and went to see if there was a healer somewhere around.

\--

"Mako? Mako? Are you listening to me?" Asami asked quietly. She didn't like doing like that, seeking all the attention, but Mako wasn't even paying any attention to anything today. He was staring off into the park. 

"Huh? I'm sorry, I'm just a little offset today," he mumbled as he met eyes with her. What had he gotten himself into? This was all a bit much. He wanted to get home, honestly, and this carriage ride was a little too slowly paced for him.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, her lids heavy and her voice like a low bar of a soothing song. He looked at her with questioning eyes...she wanted so much from him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to give it all to her then. She wanted love, she wanted kisses, and she seemed to give off the vibe that she wanted sex. Not today, he thought.

"Me and Bolin..." He began, but didn't really want to tell her. He did want to share it with someone, but who? It just wasn't something you told people. He couldn't tell her of all people anyways.

"What?" She responded quickly, but he looked out the window at the people walking, instead of at her. "It's nothing," he shook it off. 

She sat back, "Alright..." and for the rest of the ride, which wasn't much longer because Asami had told the driver to take Mako home, it was silent. Mako was a little embarrassed by the silence, but he just wanted to get home. Asami was upset, and she didn't want to whine or make a big deal, so she looked outside the window as well, glad she wasn't sitting next to him-she was across from him today.

When Mako returned home, he was starving. He opened the door and wasn't surprised when Bolin wasn't there. He was probably downtown drinking. He knew the drill, so locked the door and left yet again, sighing as he made his way down the street. He turned left, then right, then left again, and met with the front of the bar that Bolin was accustomed to attending when he was upset. So cliche, Mako thought, sneering at the thought.

Mako entered, and sure enough, Bolin was sitting in one of the booths. But he wasn't drinking, he was just eating a large bowl of noodles. Well of course...Mako watched him stir the boring meal without eating it, leaning into his hand. He was upset, Mako could tell. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Mako slipped into the booth across from his little brother, who was slurping a mouthful of pasta. He looked mortified for a second, before he returned to his somber composition. Mako said, "Hey."

"Hi," Bolin responded, rolling his eyes. Mako ordered a bowl for himself, and began wolfing it down just as well. But when he ate it was quick and neat, unlike the earthbender. Bolin pushed his empty bowl away and said, "I thought you were out with Asami." He spat the name.

"I wasn't feeling it, so I just came home...then here," Mako said through cheeks full of ramen. He noticed his brothers eyes were a little glazed over; he'd been drinking prior to Makos arrival. Bolin relaxed a bit before he downed the drink he just ordered, and Mako shook his head and looked at his bowl of noodles. He never really approved of the drinking.

Bolin's feet stretched out and one of them rubbed up against Mako's shin. They both jumped a bit and Bolin leaned the other way. When Mako was done eating, he noticed Bolin had fallen asleep. Alright, time for the usual. Mako threw down some cash on the table, and bent over to stick his hands under Bolin. He picked him up and lightly tossed him over his shoulder. He wouldn't feel it.

Mako nodded to the bartender on the way out, and made his way home in silence. When he got close, he heard Bolin stirring, so he said quietly, "Can you stand?"

Bolin grunted in the positive, so Mako set him down very lightly. Bolin leaned on him until they got to the house, where Mako unlocked the door and his little brother shuffled inside, his eyes barely open. 

Bolin was a little angry. He didn't want Mako to carry him home, it only refreshed the attraction. He could smell burning wood in Mako's scarf, and longed to be over his shoulder again. Pretending to be drunk wasn't going to cut it any longer.

The younger brother settled into his bed, and he felt very heavy, like all the worry in the world was weighing him down, hurting his shoulders. When he laid down his back ached as he relaxed and he took a deep breathe to endure it. He heard Mako cleaning up a bit downstairs, and he couldn't think of anything else. He wouldn't be able to sleep now. Instead of thinking about it, he would act.

Bolin got up and shuffled down again, and leaned on the island, staring at Mako's back until Mako noticed him, "Oh, hey."

"I don't like Asami," Bolin sighed, leaning his head into his arms on the countertop. Mako snorted and said, "And you're drunk. A turtle duck could figure that out."

Bolin couldn't help it, but he began shedding a few tears into his arms, in silence, hoping Mako wouldn't notice. Mako turned around and mussed his gelled hair up so it looked normal again

Bolin stopped, and looked up, wiping his eyes with his arm. Mako's eyes widened at the sight; he really didn't like seeing his brother cry. Bolin said, "I'm not drunk, can we talk about what happened-" very quickly, his heart beat fast and he was scared of the conversation he was about to have, but it needed to happen.

"What is there to talk about, Bolin?" His face darkened and he walked away, climbing the ladder to go to bed. Running away, that's not the answer, Bolin thought. 

"There's nothing to run from, Bo, so I don't know what you're talking about," he said, triggered by what Bolin didn't know he actually said. Bolin waited a bit, trying not to cry. He let out a sniffle as he made his way up. Mako was still up, putting his clothes away. Bolin sat on his bed, and felt worse than before. He thought he'd get somewhere...maybe he was a little drunk, he thought.

When Mako shut the light off, Bolin finally had the courage to say, "Please, Mako." And though he was whining, he wasn't all there at this point, a little drunk and a little crazy.

"What, Bo?! What do you want from me?" He grabbed his brother shirt in the dark, lifting him to his feet. 

Bolin shuddered with fear and looked into his brothers eyes in the very dim light from the city street below. "I just want you to, to see this-that I love you! I love you Mako!" He said through stinging tears.

Mako shoved him back and let go, "Oh, I can see that, Bo, plain and clear." He was pretty irascible, and Bolin in his right mind wouldn't bother him like this...but Bolin wasn't in his right mind, and as soon as Mako thought of this, his face and body loosened with a deep sadness for his brother, who was now lying on the bed, cringing from him. 

Mako sat slowly, listening as the springs of the bed protested against their weight, and rubbed the wrinkled sheets under them. His hand travelled back and he turned, hearing only the sound of the friction between him and the sheets, and it found Bolin's back. He let his hand in circles on the fabric of his brothers back, and then, when he could feel, in his chest even, that his brother had loosened with ease, he squeezed Bolin's hardened arm. 

Mako's thumb traced back and forth over Bolin's skin and it made Bolin want to shake with joy, but he let it lull him to sleep, which came easy when his Mako was soothing him. Finally, Mako could tell Bolin was asleep by the rhythmical and soft breathing, so he stopped. But he did sit there, hands in his lap, and he wondered what he'd do. What was there to do, now? 

He did the only thing he could think of, at the moment. He laid down beside his brother, turned over so their backs were facing each other, and fluffed the pillow for his own comfort. He sighed and told himself, "you're an idiot" as he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako woke in the middle of the night, and he felt that he was on his back, and Bolin was curled into his side. His arm was around Bolin. He didn't think on it too much, being only half awake, and would probably forget it in the morning, so he let it be as he fell back asleep.

When Bolin opened his eyes, it was morning, and it was cold. He'd managed to sleep without a blanket, but how...he suddenly remembered everything. What he said, what Mako said...what Mako did...

But he was alone in his bed, and it felt like a prison. Mako had slept in his bed with him! What did that mean, if anything? He was excited about it, yet a little frightened of what would come next. He was glad though, because the smell of breakfast was what helped him break out the bed-prison.

When he saw his brother, who was groggily cooking on the stovetop, he slowed. "Hey, Mako," he shrugged off the itching paranoia.

"Oh, hi Bo, didn't see you there..." He said with a scratchy voice. Bolin cocked his head, "Are you sick?" he asked. Mako nodded and they laughed a bit. When Mako coughed because he couldn't laugh anymore, Bolin just laughed harder. He was glad such a hectic night had turned into a lighthearted morning. 

They ate, and Bolin said, "You're really warm, no wonder you never use a blanket," and faked a good laugh. Mako frowned and said, "What are you going on about...?"

Bolin frowned as well, and his stomach sank. "You slept in my bed last night, you dummy..." He hoped it would be a good recover. He hoped Mako wasn't still playing the completely ignorant card.

But he was. Bolin could tell by the look of horror on his bigger brothers face. "Bolin, you were drunk, you probably just had a really vivid dream...I would never do that."

Bolin was horribly upset, and it felt like he was being punched in the gut. Worse than being knocked over in the arena this was. He said, "No, Mako, I wasn't drunk, I faked it so you'd take me home!"

He couldn't ever do that again now. Mako was irking him, and it was times like this that he wondered why he even held such feelings for him. Mako stood up quickly and said brusquely, "Well, I'm not taking you home again, because that's not what happened at all. You know I'm dating Asami for a reason, Bo. I like her."

Bolin snapped his chopsticks in his large fists, clenching with anger. Mako snorted at the sight, but Bolin was only getting angrier. He looked ahead, not at his brother, and shouted, "you...you're a liar!"

"You need to stop drinking Bo! This is the result! An irritated and delusional boy!" Mako looked very annoyed and Bolin was on the verge of knocking his bowl off the countertop and socking him one.

"Are you really going to turn this around on me and my problem?" Bolin fumed, and Mako laughed, saying, "Well yeah Bo, you're acting like a crazy person, Spirits!" 

Bolin felt the burn on his hands, and remembered how much they hurt. He remembered that he hadn't found someone to heal them. He stood and purposefully knocked his bowl off, letting it shatter in front of the firebender's feet. "I have things to do, I'll see you later."

On his way out he said quickly, "Pabu, come!" The little fire ferret was quick to jump on his shoulder and they were out the door before Mako could say anything. The firebender punched the counter and yelled, leaving a little black mark from the heat of his hands.

Mako spent the first few hours of his day cleaning the flat. By the time he was done sweeping and wiping and dusting, the entire place was spotless. He plopped down on the couch, and sulked for a while. All he could think about was how he had messed up completely. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to give in entirely and let Bolin have his way? He was confused to the point that his head ached. Eventually, as he laid in a stupor, his mind shut down for a short nap.

Bolin came home, and when he saw Mako's body, he for some reason thought Mako was dead. He made a point to close the door loudly, and made sounds to wake him. Mako stirred, so he sighed in relief and went upstairs for a bit, for a nap, himself.

Mako woke up after a long while, and dug his face into his hands as he sat up, moaning from misery. He rubbed his forehead, and said under his breathe, "What're you gonna do now, Mako...?"

He stood, and stretched his whole body and yawned a great lion like yawn. He saw Pabu resting on the counter, and knew Bolin was home, or had been home. He felt a little embarrassed for talking to himself, but he assumed Bolin was napping when he called out his brothers name and received no response.

He knew he wanted to make up the whole thing eventually, but how? Everything he said...every time he tried or wanted to say something, it came out horrible and the complete opposite of what he wanted. He sat for awhile, thinking up a plan.

Eventually, Bolin came down, and said, "Why aren't you off hanging with your girlfriend, of you like her so much?" Mako was shocked, so he retorted, "Guess who woke up on the wrong side of the bed-"

Bolin tackled the sitting Mako, and when he sat up, the firebender below him, he began hurtling punches and hitting every part of Mako he could- his face, he chest, his shoulders and arms. Mako took the beating for a minute, but refused to let it continue, so he grabbed his brothers arms and let the heat revel in his palms. Bolin cried out, so Mako pushed him off and onto the table, "What is your problem?!"

Bolin huffed as he stood, and up to Mako so they were inches apart. Bolin spat, "I've had it with you and your taunting me!"

"I wasn't taunting you, you stupid-" Mako began to respond but Bolin hooked his arm around Mako and pulled him to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes, and Mako was trying to use his iron like hands-he refused to actually use fire against his brother- to stop the little earth bender, but he resisted it and started hitting him in the gut.

Finally, they broke apart, and Mako decided to once and for all fling a tiny fireball at his brother. Bolin dived out of the way, and the window behind him smashed as a chunk of the ground flew through it and at Mako's head. 

Mako dodged it and spit some more fire at him, but he wheeled the other way and the dirt came speedily back up and smacked Mako clean in the back, where it exploded into a cloud of dust upon impact. Mako fell forward onto his hands, and he got up, unwilling to back down. He threw two fireballs at Bolin, who brought in dirt from the two side windows-more glass shattered-to block it. When the fire was snuffed he tossed the dirt at Mako, who blazed it away with a hand swipe of fire.

Bolin was breathing heavy, but Mako was still, his hands up in a fighting ready stance. Bolin waved his hand and said, "I'm through with you, have fun."

He went to walk out, but Mako's lengthy arm swooped down to stop him, "Wait!" He pulled the short earthbender in and though Bolin struggled to get out of his grip, Mako's arms locked around him. Bolin stopped, being squished into Mako's chest and looked up. Mako's hands slid gently up and held the now crying Bolin's face. 

Bolin's effort to tear away was half hearted and so weak that it seemed like it almost didn't happen. Mako pulled the boy in closer and their lips met roughly, like before. He could taste the salty wet on his brothers lips as they met, warm and hot against each other.

Bolin began convulsing lightly in a pained pleasure; he was crying. Mako pulled back, and Bolin fell, and he fell as if he knew he was going to be caught, as if he knew he'd fit with his brother like an awkward puzzle piece. Mako's arms swept down to hold the wobbly Bolin.

They fell together to their knees on the dirty ground, with a broken and ruined apartment around them, and Bolin looked into the golden auburn of his brothers irises and asked, "How long...?"

"A very long time, Bo."


	7. Chapter 7

Bolin leaned into his brother with all of the little strength left in him, and he did that for awhile, crying into the jacket. He made sure not to touch the scarf with his wet face. Mako held him, squeezing tightly and kissing his brothers head. 

Finally when they decided to get up, Mako picked his brother up and they went to the loft, where Bolin laid down on Mako's bed, and Mako next to him. As they stared at the ceiling, Mako said, "I'm sorry I burned you when you kissed me. I'm sorry for being a completely ignorant ass this whole time. And I'm sorry for burning your arms..."

Bolin sighed and turned to his brother, "I'm sorry I was a temperamental fool. I'm sorry I kissed you," Bolin responded with a tone of a very real depression.

Mako frowned at his brother, and looked at his lips, "Well I'm not..." He leaned in for a kiss, and Bolin felt like he had to give in, after fighting so hard for it. Their lips locked, Bolin moaned slightly and they pulled back. It was a new feeling, this relationship. It was going to work, now that he knew Mako returned the feelings. To know that was like finding the meaning of life, like knowing what happens after you die, like remembering every dream you've had, but better. It was as if his life had been completed, or more like satisfied. Full. 

There was so much to do, so much that could happen! Bolin smiled and his face turned red in giddiness when he thought about it. No more sleeping alone, no more urge to kiss, or make love, no more loneliness. None of it. It was a beautiful thing that happened, and Bolin was more excited than he'd ever been.

"What?" Mako asked, his lips spreading to a smile when he saw Bolin turn red. Bolin shrugged, "Nothing!" And giggled. Mako must have felt the same, because he sighed and stared into Bolin's emerald eyes, his smile gone, but replaced with the softest of lines that lips could form.

They'd never really seen each other in this light, and now they never would see each other in any other way. Mako was confused but at the same time he wanted it more than a lot of things and he was happy where he was. But unlike Bolin, he was thinking about the fallout of their relationship. What Asami would think. What Korra would think. What anyone would think! To distract himself from the scary thoughts, he asked, "why are you sorry, though?"

"Well..now we're stuck like this, and it's only going to be trouble from here on out. We have to tread carefully, because if anyone finds out..."

"We're screwed, I know," Mako whispered. after a long exchange of endearing stares, he said, "I'm scared, Bo."

"Of what? You're Mako, nothing scares you!" He laughed like a child, and it made Mako smile. Mako shrugged and closed his eyes, saying, "A lot of things. I'm-we're going to try our hardest to keep this a secret, that's all."

"What, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone-" Bolin began, but Mako squeezed his hand harshly and said, "I'm serious if anything even comes close to happening we're going to stop this."

Bolin's brow furrowed a bit, and his eyes just showed concern and even more so hurt. Mako was willing to just sever it, like that? Bolin didn't want that, so he'd try his best to not let anything happen. He'd eventually try convincing Mako to not be that harsh... For now, he thought, "Okay..."

Mako sat up, and Bolin just watched him. They stared at each other for a long time, Mako tracing his brothers large muscles and kissing him every now and again. Bolin sat up and Mako saw the burns on his forearms. "Bolin! I'm so sorry!"

"Really, it's okay. I'm the one who was beating the crap outta you, I deserve it." Mako pouted at the response, so Bolin leaned up to kiss him.

Bolin said, "I'm sorry I ruined the apartment..."

Mako looked over the edge of the loft, and so did Bolin. There were three windows broken, five black marks on the furniture, and dirt and glass everywhere. "Yeah, about that..."

"Let's go clean it up!" Bolin jumped out of the bed, dragging his brother with him. When they got down there, Bolin said, "Hey, why don't we bend some more glass!"

Mako laughed, "Funny joke, Bo. I'm not that good."

"You bend lightning, right, you work at the generators? Well lightning and sand makes glass! If we could just manipulate it, we could make new windows!"

Mako debated it in his mind for a second, and he rolled his eyes and said, "lets do it from the outside so nothing more gets damaged..."

Bolin agreed and proceeded to clear the living space of all the dirt he had introduced to it. Wow, what a change in mood the two had overcome. What a wonderful change...

When they got outside, Bolin said, on the count of three...1, 2...3!"

He lifted sand into the air, sifting it from the dirt within seconds and Mako jutted out his index and middle finger to produce white-blue lightning that crackled everywhere and shot it at the sand. When it hit, it made a loud boom, and tiny shards of glass flew everywhere. Luckily Bolin stopped them from hitting Mako and himself. Unfortunately, they hit the window where Pabu was watching and the little creature jumped back in fright.

They tried again, but this time Bolin kept a tighter lead on the sand and when it formed into sand he tried to combine it, as he imagined he could make a goop of glass to fit the frames. It failed, and Mako said, "What if once I shot the lightning I melted it with some fire...?"

Bolin said, "I was thinking the same thing..." Under his breathe and Mako laughed. Mako began to count but Bolin coughed loudly and started the count himself, "1...2...3!"

Third time's the charm! The glass pellets were suspended by the now sweating Bolin, he looked away as the bright fire consumed them and melted them. The result was a floating white and orange piece of liquid glass. The brothers marveled at it quickly but before it could lose its fluidity Mako heated it again and Bolin shaped the window. When it was down, it was a bit deformed, but it was a piece of craftsmanship, a piece of art, and best yet a piece of teamwork. 

The duo continued to do this for the second two windows, which progressively got better. They walked inside, dirty and ragged from all the work. Bolin said, "I need to shower."

He went to enter the bathroom but Mako bumped into him, "Me too."

Bolin pushed him out of the way and said, "Me first, then!"

Mako smiled darkly and said, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no...who said we couldn't shower together?"

The color drained from Bolin's face, and Mako raised an eyebrow. Bolin shook his head, "Maybe not today..."

"'Maybe'...?" Mako repeated, and pulled the earthbender in, sealing his lips over his brothers. Bolin felt his tongue prying, so he pulled back, and they looked at each other for a moment, mouths open, before they came back at each other and kissed with all their might, hands grasping the other over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Mako used his height and size to push his brother back where he hit the wall. Bolin groaned into the kiss and Mako laughed in his throat. It was a little rough, what with Mako grabbing his brothers face and Bolin digging his hands into his the fire benders shoulder blades, with a lot of moaning and heavy breathing between it all.

Eventually Mako couldn't take it; he felt the heat below and he needed to relieve it. He began pulling off his coat and shirt, and Bolin did the same. He pulled the two together and when their chests touched he didn't want anything else that the world could offer him, other than the furthering of their strip.

They moved into the bathroom, Mako's hand on the back of Bolin's neck. He slammed Bolin into the glass of the shower, and they stopped kissing for a second. Bolin shifted his eyes up and Mako stood straighter because of the blood rushing into his member at the sight. Bolin's green eyes had never looked so dark, with wide pupils and blackish irises. His mouth agape, Mako arched his neck to kiss the boy, pushing his shoulders against the glass while pulling his hips forward to grind with his own, their groins feeling the friction behind rough fabric. Mako had every intention to remove that barrier.

His hands shuffled down Bolin's back, skin bursting with hard muscles-and he was a little jealous of his brother's muscle mass compared to his-and into the back of his pants. Bolin jolted with surprise when Mako squeezed and he opened his eyes, feeling his brothers hot breathe in his open mouth, their foreheads seemed stuck together as Mako pushed the earth benders pants down sluggishly.

Bolin said, "Give me a minute?" quietly, and Mako pulled back a bit. He hesitated to speak, only a little upset because he was going so far and so fast without reluctance from his partner. No one likes being interrupted during foreplay.

Mako sighed, shook his head, and said, "Alright, but I'm coming back in in a few minutes, Bo." Bolin smiled at the nickname and Mako left, closing the door behind him. Bolin scrunched his face and leaned on the sink. Sex already? Wow. This was a lot...he thought about it, and reached in and turned the shower on. Mako opened the door, now only clothed with a towel. Bolin blushed. Mako strode over, his eyes wandering all over Bolin's body.

His fingers tenderly brushed the back of Bolin’s neck and the earthbender shuddered. Everything was warm and comfortable. The familiarity of Mako’s touch was unlike any other, and he knew that he might as well go along with it. No one else could please him this way, make his spine feel like jelly and his legs like some sort of creamy dessert. He laughed as Mako sucked on his neck, partially because of how good it felt, but also because that’s probably how Mako was looking at Bolin right then. Like he was some sort of delicacy, a whipped cream topped with cake and ripe fruit.

Mako continued, pulling himself closer and his hands grasping Bo’s backside. Bolin pulled back, and Mako smirked, his hair plastered to his head from the water. Bolin smiled wide, holding his brother’s face. “Nothing,” he brought their lips together. As they locked together, Mako’s body twisted with his until Bolin couldn’t take it. He could feel their pulsing cocks together, and he needed it. He was, and he was pretty sure Mako had been as well, waiting for this moment for a long time.

Bolin slid to his knees, and grabbed the firebender’s hardened member. He found it easy with the shower water to slide it in and out of his mouth, until Mako’s fingers were pulling his hair and gasping out loud. Bolin quickly learned that Mako liked to watch the cock slide in and out, and that he was convulse every time Bolin’s lips would slide and suck on the head. The rhythm changed; Mako groaned in pleasure as he held his brother’s head and thrust his hips back and forth. Bolin took it for a few seconds, but Mako continued until Bolin pulled back and gagged. He grimaced, and Mako smirked. 

Bolin stood, and Mako kissed him again under the warm rain. The firebender’s hands couldn’t stay in one place. They rested on Bolin’s neck, caressed his arms, rubbed his back, and played with Bolin’s rear. Finally, it was Mako’s turn to do something. He turned Bolin around, who straightened immediately when he realized what his brother was doing. Mako’s palms pushed apart Bolin’s cheeks and Bolin leaned against the wall, unsure of how he felt of what was to come. Mako chuckled at Bolin’s distressed face, and the earthbender smacked his brother’s head: “Stop laughing.”

Mako squeezed the plump yet muscular ass, and groaned, “Ugh, Bolin you are perfect. Better than I thought it would be.”

“What did you think it was going to be?” Bolin frowned as he felt Mako continue squeezing firmly.

“I thought I was going to work myself up for nothing, but I didn’t realize how amazing what was right under my nose actually is. Literally,” he laughed again as his face pushed in between the cheeks. Bolin shut his eyes tight when Mako dug his tongue into the little space between his face and Bolin’s skin.

Mako’s tongue slithered up and down, swirled in circles around Bolin’s hole, until Bolin was moaning. The very sound churned his insides, and he was getting excited for what was to come. With one hand, he pulled one cheek away to continue working, and his other gently rubbed his own rocket. Every few minutes, he would have to come up for air, and after a few short gasps, he would return to the comfortable, fat backside.

Finally, he stood, and Bolin felt weak at the knees. He was being treated like a dessert and he smiled weakly with his face pressed against the wet tile. Mako spun him around, surprising him yet again. He said, “Climb up, Bo.” Bolin was confused for a second, but Mako guided his arms around his neck, and pushed up on his thighs. Bolin jumped up onto his brother, who pushed him against the wall to hold him there as he readied his cock. His fingers grazed Bolin’s hole and Bolin straightened again. Everything was amazing with his brother. He kissed him, but was taken aback when the member was being inserted in him. Mako did not give up; his lips stayed interlocked with Bolin’s as Bolin squirmed between the wall and his brother’s chest, moaning at the pain.

Mako pulled back, and Bolin frowned. He thought for a moment about how he wanted this to be nice for Mako, so he let go for a second of his muscles, letting them relax. Mako slid in easier that way, and when it rubbed against the inside, he felt weightless. The firebender proceeded to begin thrusting his hips back and forth, pushing into Bolin repeatedly. Bolin whined as his brother, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. 

When the heat in his rear began to get to be too much, Bolin let out an animalistic moan, feeling it in his very throat. Mako was strong enough to support Bolin with one hand, using his other one to gently hold Bolin’s neck. His body was on fire, and Bolin begin to believe that the water was just going to make him colder. As his body was being rocked up and down, Mako’s lips deep in the crevice of Bolin’s neck and shoulder, he reached around and shut it off.

As the pounding of water stopped, all he could hear was the slapping of his brother’s groin on his behind, and Mako’s harsh breathing. The shower was beginning to steam. The firebender was literally so hot that the water on him was evaporating. Bolin had never been more turned on.

Mako gasped, “Oh, oh my spirits,” with his lips agape. His face twisted in a sort of painful looking expression, but Bolin knew by the way that his hips were rotating slowly that he was finishing.He stayed in Bolin, their foreheads stuck together as Bolin gasped for air. Mako pushing him against the wall was beginning to crush him, but he enjoyed the tight feeling.

He sluggishly pulled out and Bolin let his legs down just as slowly. Mako refused to look at him, his eyes droopy and his wonderful lips glossy from the water. Bolin smiled and pulled their faces together again. Mako whispered in his ears as they embraced, “That was perfect, Bo. Just perfect.”

But he couldn’t relax. As he leaned into Bolin, his hands slid down his brother’s front and grasped the thick, rock solid dick. Bolin felt himself blushing again and Mako’s hands began working it. Bolin found it easy to find the pleasure when it was coming from his brother, and moaned when Mako’s free fingers found his ass again. He used two fingers to tug at the skin as he jerked Bolin off. It wasn’t long before Bolin was bucking his hips in rhythm. Mako got on his knees, but still rested his fingers in Bolin, and began sucking on the cock before him. Bolin pushed Mako’s head further in, not quite sure what to do, but stood listlessly in the pure bliss. He wanted to flop over every time Mako circled the head with his tongue, but he kept his legs sturdy. 

When it was time, his breathing increased and with every exhale came a rising “oh!” Mako leaned his head back and jacked the member, his bright yellow eyes staring up at Bolin. he smirked, but Bolin had no time for that. Bolin felt it coming, but he barely warned his brother as he covered his face, spewing his essence all over Mako’s face, who groaned in pleasure at the feeling. Mako squeezed it all out and wrapped his lips around the top, bobbing his head once to finish up.

As he stood, he wiped his face and sucked on the skin between his index finger and thumb, where his brother’s cum had gathered. Popping his lips, he laughed and so did Bolin.

\--

Bolin dried his hair quickly and slipped some baggy pants on, the comfortable kind that made him look really good. He slithered up to the loft, where he caught sight of his brother who was curled up on the bed. He was probably just as fatigued from the sex of gods back there.

Bolin said, "Mako-look at me," and Mako slowly did, his golden eyes flecked with red. “I love you.”

Mako sat up and the quick motion took Bolin by surprise. He grabbed the Earthbenders waist and came close, saying-with a hint of desperation, "All I want is you Bolin, it's all I've ever wanted, not Korra, not Asami!"

Bolin stared at his hurt eyes, and he smiled. So did Mako. "I want Bo, my Bo."

With that the two brothers embraced as something more, and Bolin felt his brothers heartbeat as he leaned into the fire benders hot neck. He could feel the pulse lurching beneath the skin. He felt the warmth that only he deserved from Mako, like it was made for him. The world has aligned them like this and Bolin smiled with his lips pressed against Makos skin.

Mako caressed his arms and they pulled back. Bolin leaned in and locked his lips on his brothers as he grabbed the sheets beneath him. After the motion had stopped, Mako whispered, "I love you, too, Bolin."

Bolin nestled his nose with Makos and closed his eyes, "Hmm," he hummed in approval. The two slumped back on the bed, and what began was a series of nights that made the duo feel like they were walking on the very moon that provided them with light that moment. They curled up and bumped their knees, and held their hands tightly as they rested their heads on the same pillow, just breaths apart. Bolin liked it this way, he felt the life of his love with every inhale.

He would now have to bring caution into his everyday life. Nothing would ever be the same again. He would resist the urge to grab and kiss and fuck Mako whenever he could. They would have to save that for the privacy of their own home. But that was just fine with him. The two of them only belonged to each other, and where better to feel how beautiful that was than in the safety of their own place? Bolin smiled again. 

As they laid there, Bolin found himself closer to Mako, and he felt hot, as if Makos firebending was beneath his very skin, heating him almost to the extreme. He felt like he was on the sun, but it was pleasurable because his brothers body was the hardest yet his skin was soft as satin. And it was the most comfortable way he'd ever rested. They kissed, and whispered like people were around, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!! I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I was just so confused on where to go. I couldn't write the entire series from this ship's point of view. But as the series ended, I discovered more possibilities. Though it may not be this ship, this story continues in my new fanfic, Metal Bent. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
